


Dance With Me

by hope_in_the_dark



Series: Big Plans and Little Additions [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (literally), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Asexuality, Dancing, Established Relationship, Gen, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Married Life, Slow Dancing, they are soft and I just needed to write this I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_in_the_dark/pseuds/hope_in_the_dark
Summary: Dancing. That’s it, really.





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyGoodSon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyGoodSon/gifts).

> A one-shot inspired by Marcelle, who gave me this idea in a comment a while ago. It’s late where I am, but I think I just needed to do something good and happy, so this is the result. 
> 
> I hope you like it! All my hugs and love.

“Dance with me, angel.” Crowley was lounging on the couch, his long legs draped over Ezra’s lap. He was smirking because his off-handed invitation had made his husband drop his book, something that only happened when Ezra was well and truly taken aback by something.

“I’m sorry, what?”

Crowley’s smirk twisted into a grin. “I said dance with me.”

Ezra raised an eyebrow. “I haven’t danced since the wedding, dear.”

“I haven’t either.”

“I’m still rubbish.”

“I know.”

“This is a bad idea. I’ll break the coffee table.”

Still grinning, Crowley scrunched up his body like an accordion and got to his feet, holding out a hand in invitation. “We’ll buy a new one. Come on, babe, it’s Sinatra.”

It was Sinatra, but even that wasn’t quite enough to convince Ezra to leave the comfort of the sofa, so he sniffed and reached down for his book.

And then Crowley was fully in his lap and kissing him, and any anti-dancing arguments that had been running through Ezra’s mind changed course and ran right out of it.

After a minute or so, Crowley wrenched his mouth away from Ezra’s and wiped the wetness off of his lips with the back of his hand (an action that still made Ezra feel slightly faint even though he’d seen it countless times before). Leaning in close again, Crowley stopped his lips just short of Ezra’s and whispered, “Dance with me, my love.”

Ezra shivered. It didn’t matter how many times that four-letter word passed his husband’s lips. It could have been the hundredth time, or the thousandth, or the millionth, and Ezra would still feel like his body had been plunged into a vat of warm cocoa. He was powerless against it, really.

“Okay,” he said just as quietly, his breath pushing puffs of warm air over Crowley’s lips. “But if it goes pear-shaped, I’m not the one at fault.”

Crowley kissed him hard. “It’s not your fault you dance like someone emptied a can of worms into your trousers.”

“Rude,” Ezra scolded, swatting his husband lightly on the thigh and pretending to pout.

He stopped pretending to be offended when Crowley pressed him back against the sofa and attempted to suck all of the oxygen out of his lungs. Kissing may not have ever been a precursor to anything more, but it was no less dizzying and mind-boggling than if it had been. It was enough, on its own, to remind Ezra just how painfully and wonderfully much he loved Crowley.

“Sinatra,” Crowley said after another long moment of this. “Dancing.”

“Yes,” Ezra choked out. “Right.”

And so Ezra was tugged to his feet and dragged into an open space between the coffee table and the window. The song had changed, but Sinatra’s voice still filled the room, bouncing off of the walls and colliding with the bodies of the two men turning slow circles on the hardwood floor.

They stayed this way for a while, moving in tiny steps and holding one another. Ezra could feel Crowley smiling into his hair, and he nuzzled closer into Crowley’s chest, letting the thumping of his husband’s heart vibrate through his own body.

Finally, Crowley broke the silence.

“Do you think the paperwork will go through?”

Ezra sighed. “I hope so.”

They continued to move in nearly imperceptible motions, swaying slightly and getting lost in the feel of one another. It was still fairly new, this while marriage thing, but Ezra had a very happy suspicion that he’d never tire of this part of it.

It was minutes before Crowley spoke again. The speakers had gone silent because the album had ended, but Crowley continued to pull Ezra in slow circles, and Ezra wasn’t about to protest.

“We could have a daughter if this works.”

“I know,” Ezra whispered, smiling into Crowley’s shirt. “A daughter.”

“_Our_ daughter.”

Ezra hummed contentedly and pulled away just enough to crane his head up to meet Crowley’s gaze. “You know that even if this doesn’t work out, we can try again, don’t you?”

“I know. But I think it’ll happen.”

“I think so, too.”

“Our daughter,” Crowley said again, his normally smooth voice rough with awe. “I fucking love that. Our daughter. This is my husband, and this is our daughter.”

There was really only one thing Ezra could say to that, so he said it.

“I love you so very infinitely much, my darling.” And then Ezra pulled Crowley down and kissed him, long and slow.

They stopped dancing for the night, but Crowley made a point of asking every once in a while. When Emily came along, Ezra would watch as Crowley twirled their infant daughter around the room, laughing when Emily giggled and kissing both of them when he couldn’t stop himself from doing so. And when Emily was old enough, Crowley taught her to dance by letting her stand on the tops of his feet as he moved around the room. Sometimes Ezra sat and watched, and sometimes he wrapped his arms around his husband’s thin waist and let himself be pulled into the feeling of dancing and being in love.

Eventually, Ezra found himself looking forward to the nights when Crowley would grab their daughter’s tiny hand, wink at him, and say, “Dance with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hope-inthedark)!
> 
> Also, if you would like to make any sort of creative work (art, podfic, whatever) based on this or any of my stories, consider this blanket permission to do so! I only ask that you would tag me in your work so that I can see it and share it! Thank you for being here, and thank you for reading. I hope you are having the best day!


End file.
